When Worlds Collide
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: ON HOLD. What if Elrond took Erestor's advice and hid the One Ring? The race is on to prevent the Ring of Power from falling into the hands of the Dark Lord. crossover with HP Universe,AU,Mpreg
1. Memories from the distant past

When Worlds Collides  
Prologue: Memories from the distant past  
Pairings: Guess  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask

WARNINGS: This is about male/male relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.

Notes: I've been tossing this idea around with my muses and we've decided to give it wave and see how it flies. Just as a reminder this fic is not beta-read. Any and all mistakes are mine.

So, here's my third attempt at a crossover. Enjoy!

/ Thoughts /  
:: Mindspeak/telepathy ::

oOoOoOo

Thunder boomed close to the Last Homely house of Elrond as lightening lit the vast bedroom illuminating every object scaring the small Elfling.

"Nana!"

Soundless footfalls quickly reached the distressed call.

"Shh, my child all will be well. I am here with you now."

"Want Ada! Why can't Ada be here with us Nana?" the young one cried as he hugged the warm body for comfort.

"I want your Ada here too. He could no longer resist the call of the sea," a soft silky voice replied.

A yawn escaped the small Elf as he snuggled further into the folds of the velvet robe he was clinging on to.

"Will you go as well, Nana?"

Sad onyx eyes gazed down at the young one. "Aye, I will leave too ion-nin but that will not come to past for many millennium – I still have you to rise. Now, no more talk of leaving these lands you need to sleep. A growing Elfling needs plenty of rest and besides that you have lessons with Glorfindel."

"Uncle Del works me too hard. I like the twins and your lesson better."

"You better not let him hear you say such a thing-"

"Too late."

The Elfling pulled the sheet up to his dark eyes with a muffled 'eep!'

"I was making my rounds around the house. A pen-neth such as yourself needs to know how to fight. You will be Lord of Imladris some day," Glorfindel said.

"But Uncle Del I was only jesting with Nana. Anyway, Elladan and Elrohir are all ready Lords of this house," the Elfling answered somewhat sheepishly.

"Be that as it may I will not go easy on your nor will your brothers, and do not forget Lords Legolas and Haldir will be just as hard. I'm mild compared to those two. Go to sleep pen-neth and let your Nana get some rest. It has been a trying day," the Balrog-slayer said blowing out the candles around the room.

"Come Erestor I will escort you to your room."

The advisor checked one last time on the now sleeping figure...

Severus Snape bolted upright in bed as thunder and lightening roared around the Hogwarts. He was breathing heavily. Sweat twinkled down his face as if a bucket of water was dumped on him. He slowly regained his natural rhythm of breathing.

The Potions master slid carefully from bed in order not to disturb his bedmate before entering the bathroom. Severus stared at his reflection for a moment. His long silky black hair had worked its' way out the hair tie and was now sticking up in random places on his head. He retrieved his brush out of a draw to rake out the tangles.

Most people thought that the shiny tresses were oily beyond anything but it wasn't. When his lover initially touched the raven strains he couldn't believe how soft it was. He sighed as he thought of his dead lover but he couldn't continue to live in the past.He had a someone else to think about - to love. However, it was a heartache Severus would never forget.

Lost in thought, Severus stared at the beautifully crafted object in his hand. Intricate leaves with three leaflets and vines were etched along the outer trim. The center design was of a magnificent butterfly. The long silver handle and base shine brightly in the low light of the bathroom. The silver was like no other precious metal that he has seen before.

Severus knew that the brush was a family heirloom – a gift from his mother. Just like the silver butterfly hairpin was a present from his Ada - his Father. /There's that word again/ he thought.

He'd been having the same dream for several weeks now and it just seems so real. There was a logical explanation and the people of his dreams just mere moments ago (Erestor and Glorfindel) there were not human they were Elves that much he knew.

Severus finished brushing out his hair and stepped into the shower. Once his was finished washing off the grim of sweat he heard a sleepy voice calling out for him, "Sev?"

The teacher extinguished the candles in the bathroom and walked back into the master bedroom.

"Are you feeling okay, love?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied slipping back into bed naked.

The professor pulled his lover close to him settling back down to get some sleep. Day light was only a few hours away. He was going to need plenty of rest to deal with the dunderheads he had to teach.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Maybe it's time to see Poppy or talk with Dumbledore about it."

"I have a meeting with Albus before my first class today. I'll with speak with him about then," Severus said in a sleepy tone.

"Get some sleep. I love you Sev."

The Potions professor turned his lover over so they were facing each other. Even in the darkness of the room, Severus could see clearly as if it was broad daylight. He claimed parted lips tenderly before whispering, "I love you too Siri."

The couple snuggled for the remainder of the early morning before they had to face another hard day of work.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Should I continue or chalk-up as a loss? Let me know. Please tell me your thoughts and suggestions that you might have.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 1: First Encounter oOo

The Headmaster reached into his robes and pulled out two letters then handed to the man he considered a son.  
"What is this about, Albus?"  
"When Harry turned sixteen I received these letters plus there was one addressed to myself. It's from James."


	2. First encounter

When Worlds Collides   
Chapter 1: First encounter   
Pairings: Guess   
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask

WARNINGS: This is about male/male relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.

Aislynn Crowdaughter: I'm not sure about other people but I choose Harry and Draco pairing because of the Light (Gryffindor) and Dark (Slytherin) between the two plus I think they make a fabulous couple. As for your other question: Yes, you are correct about the Elfling being Severus and yes, Elladan and Elrohir are the future rulers of Rivendell, but as we all know that might change. Read on and find out if that holds true.

Enjoy!

/ Thoughts /   
:: Mindspeak/telepathy ::

oOoOoOo

Present day Snape Manor

A continuous group of chattering teen witches and wizards passed through the vast open halls of the Snape ancestral home. Only certain sections of the magnificent house were open for education purposes. Some how Snape got trick by the old manipulative bastard to agree.

/_Your house holds history, Severus_/ Snape snorted in disgust as he remembered those famous words. He was worse than Potter into getting dupe by Dumbledore. /Damn Gryffindor!/

The tour guide commented on various paintings and sculptures as they passed. The group was enthralled by everything and stood speechless in front an eerie wall mural. The guide stood off to the right waiting patiently for her group to gather around. Once the teenagers were settled she began.

"The mural depicts the final battle between the Dark Lord, Sauron and Isildur. Up until this point a great war is being wage, which is known as the 'Battle of the Last Alliance'. The triumphs over Sauron was made possible by the combined effort of Men and Elves."

The petite witch walked over to the statue directly behind them. "This is the shards of Narsil. Sauron had stepped on the powerful sword when Isildur tried to take it up after his father, Elendil, when slain, but Isildur was determined to fight to the very end.

With the last of his waning strength the son of the king severed the Ring of Power from Sauron's hand thus ending the Dark Lord's rule over Middle-earth. Lord Elrond, one of the high Elves during the Third Age came into possession of the One Ring. It is said that on the advise of his advisor to hide the ring and to this day the Ring has never been discovered. Moving on…"

Harry hung around the mural until the halls was empty. Ron and Hermione didn't even noticed the he was with them. Figures. They were so caught up into each other that they missed a lot about Harry. The young Gryffindor felt faint touched of the wind and a whispered voice.

_"You are Isildur's heir…"   
"The Ring must be destroyed!"   
"…you will be called…the Fellowship of the Ring."_

Harry was started from his musings when a hand clamped down on his. He held his tongue once he realized who it was.

"Hurry-up Potter or you'll miss all of this ancient knowledge," Draco said sarcastically.

"Bit me Malfoy," Harry growled to the blonde.

"With pleasure."

Draco pulled Harry taut to his chest and nibbled hungrily on Harry's neck and shoulder. The Gryffindor moaned in response.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Draco," Harry whispered. His heart was beating wildly in his throat as blood rushed to his neither regions - just the thought of them getting caught was stimulating and exciting. By Merlin's beard he was going to come in his pants right then and there.

"We haven't done anything yet, Harry." Draco edge one of his hands behind Harry's head fingering the long strains of ebony hair. "I missed you last night. Where were you?"

"I was tired after my detention with Snape and went straight to sleep," Harry answered grinding his hips into Draco's feeling the other's harden length.

Draco leaned closer to the Gryffindor until their lips gently caressed. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. The teens were so lost into each other that they didn't see scowling obsidians orbs watching their every move.

oOoOoOo

_Third Age 3018: The Council of Elrond_

The high Elves of Middle-earth were assembled at Imladris to discuss the raising problem of a nameless evil. They had begun arguing over the up coming war against the Dark Lord Sauron. They had just received word of Saruman's betrayal. Now, was only a matter of time before the enemy regains his former strength, and there was no way they were going to let that happen.

King Thranduil had walked out frustrated. He was upset because neither Imladris nor Lothlórien could aid his realm. Mirkwood was under siege by Orcs and darkness. Celeborn and Elrond could do nothing to help the proud monarch. They too were under attack but were fairing much better than Thranduil.

However, their current standing didn't allow either realm to spare Mirkwood the extra warriors. Thranduil was on his on.

The group took a brief recess to give their tempers a chance to calm. Thranduil slowly walked through the quiet garden. Many thoughts whirled around his head. He had no other choice but to give the order.

"You really wouldn't leave me Ada?"

The king gazed into azure orbs. "How do you know what I was thinking Legolas?"

"I can feel it here, Ada." Legolas tapped the place over has heart. They shared a special bond like no other. "I won't let you leave me, Ada."

"It is over. We've lost too many live because of this. It is perhaps better this way," he replied solemnly.

Legolas hung his head. He didn't want his father to see how weak he was by crying but it was breaking his heart. For some explicable reason Legolas had been extremely moody. He had talked with Lord Elrond but the half-Elf merely concluded the he was under a lot of stress because of the growing evil and constant fight the young warrior had been doing since he reached his Majority.

"Shh, ion-nin. We will meet again. You have bound yourself to your friends and this land. Besides, you won't be alone." Thranduil smiled at his son's confused expression. "You have all ready giving your heart to the Marchwarden."

"How did you know?" Legolas asked surprised.

"Like you said – I can feel it in my heart," Thranduil smiled copying the same gesture Legolas did mere moments ago, but there quiet time was short lived as the meeting was once again called back into session. Thranduil rolled his eyes and trotted back to the counseling arena.

Legolas decided to skip the next round. He didn't want to get in the middle of any more fights or be insulted.

/Stupid Dwarf! What does he know?! They can't be trusted either! And the Gondorian emissary! He's just as stupid. Ohh! I could have strangled him with my bare hands. Who does he think he is? Snubbing Aragorn like that/

Nothing good could come from them trying to use the Ring. The prince was just grateful that the Lady and Lord were not present to bare witness to the shameless display of immaturity.

Lord Elrond demanded that one of them take the Ring of Power to Mordor; and that's when the insults started flying and tempers flared. King Thranduil had all ready left and Legolas was about to go as well until Elrond's Chief Advisor stood…

_xx Flashback xx_

_The reserved advisor stood taking in the chaotic scene before him. Normally, he would remain quiet only on occasion to whisper in his lover's ear giving his input. Yes, lover. Erestor and Elrond were lovers – mates in fact. Most do not know that the couple was married blessed by the Valar themselves unless they were family or resided in the Elven Haven of Imladris. _

_They became lovers a Millennium after Elrond's wife, Celebrían, sailed to Valinor, and even the Elf lord and Chief Advisor ignored the growing pull of attraction until Valrë intervened._

_Everyone was please that the Valar had finally decided to knock some sense into the stubborn pair and joined them for the end of days. However, Elrond's oldest children, Elladan and Elrohir, were not overly joyful of their father's relationship to Erestor – they're still not._

_The twins haven't spoken to their former tutor in over three thousands years. Imladris' future rulers were only courteous to Erestor in front of their father, their grandparents, their sister and stepbrother, and Glorfindel._

_Other than that the twins were out right nasty to Erestor. They felt that the Noldor Elf was trying to replace their Mother whom they had a close bond with. The twins was still troubled by Celebrían's leaving and has not come to terms with it. _

_Arwen on the other hand was thrilled about her Father finding happiness again, and she supported the relationship of her Father with the mysterious dark haired Elf._

_As Erestor spoke the prince of Mirkwood notice how the stoic counselor seemed to glow. His waist long raven hair out shined the Loríen Elves hair. The closed off orbs were lit with passion and desire._

_Legolas also admired the healthy glow of the Advisor's sun kissed skin (not that Elves were unhealthy. No, far from it), but something else enhanced his illumination. In addition to that, Erestor had filled out some in his otherwise slender face. Legolas never known for the advisor to eat more that a bird and yet Erestor was gaining weight._

_None present had notice the refine counselor – well, that was until he spoke. Just like Elrond, Erestor could captivate and audience with the sound of his smooth silky baritone._

_"Since no one here can offer a reasonable solution to this dilemma, I purposed to my Lord to hid the Ring of Power-"_

_Before he could finish, another round of tantrums broke-out. "SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!" Once Erestor regained their attention he continued. "Sauron is coming for the Ring, and he cannot have it. I suggest that you stop acting like Elflings and figure out which one of you will be brave enough to go to Mordor, but until then the Ring shall remain hidden."_

_Erestor swept out of the meeting with his velvet robe billowing slightly behind him. Elrond stood again clearly exasperated by the show. "We will take an hour to refresh ourselves then comeback to discuss other pressing matters."_

_The lord quickly followed his lover as Glorfindel trailed behind him._

_xx End flashback xx_

Legolas found himself wandering through the halls of Narsil's shrine. He stood in front of the mural of Islidur and Sauron. He ponders over what it must have been like to fight along side his grandfather and the High-king.

Strong arms wrapped around his slender waist. The prince leaned back against the firm chest of his lover. Lips nibble lightly on the back of Legolas' neck and sensitive ears.

"Maybe I should have walked to my room," Legolas said breathlessly.

"Maybe you should have then it would have saved me from doing this…"

Haldir turned Legolas around to gaze into his eyes while his hand glided downward to the prince's growing erection. Legolas let his lover hold him up when he suddenly felt light-headed. The mood was broken as the petite blonde slumped forward.

Panicked, Haldir eased Legolas to the cold tile floor. The silver-haired Elf was so busy caring for his lover that he didn't see that swirl of mist in the shrine until something heavy fell upon him and his unconscious prince.

oOoOoOo

Professor Snape's mood darken, when he saw the Malfoy heir practically suck that brat Potter's tongue right out of his mouth. He was caught unawares as a heavy hand fell upon his should.

"I should have known that you would not be please about their relationship, Severus."

"But why him? Of all the bloody people in all of Hogwarts, my godson chose _him_! I can't stand the boy Albus, you know that."

"Don't be prejudice because of his mother-"

"That bitch stole my life from me, Albus! And you have the audacity to tell me not to be prejudice? If Lily was still alive I'll curse her ass three-ways from Sunday. She's the bloody reason why my husband and best friend are dead, or did you forget that tid-bit?" Snape was trying to keep his temper in check.

The Headmaster offered an encouraging smile before reaching into his robes. He pulled out two letters. One was addressed to Severus Snape, and the other was addressed to Harry Potter. Both sealed with the Potter family crest.

"What is this about, Albus?"

"When Harry turned sixteen I received these letters plus one address to myself. They are from James."

Severus lost all of his composure and nearly cried. Tears marred his vision as he stared at the envelope. However, he didn't have time to think about 'what could have been' as mist silently crept through the shrine. Snape took off running toward his students totally unaware of another set of footfalls coming from behind him.

Severus reached Harry and Draco only to be engulfed in darkness unable to locate his students.

oOoOoOo

The Potions master slowly gained consciousness as muffled voices filtered his sharp hearing. He blinked rapidly allowing his eyes to adjust to the intense brightness of the room.

"Ah, good, he's awake," a soothing voice announced.

Severus tried to talk but no sound came out. His throat was dry. He was offered a cup of tea. The teacher guzzled the calming mixture as if it was his last. He was finally able to form a question.

"What-what happened?" He was still somewhat disoriented.

"You fell, as did your companions. I must say that you gave the Prince and Marchwarden quite a scare," the elegant smooth voice replied.

/Marchwarden? Prince?/

"What are you on about? There hasn't been a ruling monarch or sentries since I was born, where's Albus?"

"Albus? Sorry, no one here exists by that name."

Now, Severus was getting mad. "What do you mean-"

Severus finally sat-up in bed gazing at the unfamiliar faces. "Oh, sweet Merlin," Severus mumbled before fainting.

"I say Master Elrond, he obviously is not use to Elves."

"Nonsense, Gandalf. He belongs to the race of Men. However from where I'm not so sure," Elrond said gesturing from Severus' strange clothes. "When he wakes again we can ask him, but for now let's talk with his friends. Maybe we can get an idea as to where they are from."

The half-Elf and Istar left the Healing room.

oOoOoOo

"What just-"

"Minerva, my dear things have been set into motion that will hopefully end this war and reunite a family."

The Head of Gryffindor looked curiously at her long time friend. "Does Severus know, Albus?

"No he does not. However, that will be dealt with after he read his letter. Our main concern now is Voldemort."

The Headmistress flinched at the Dark Lord's name. "Why? He has been laying low for some time now. Harry is not in any danger is he?"

"I'm afraid the whole world is endanger my dear. Voldemort is looking for something that will make him invincible."

"What on Earth could increase his power?"

They started walking around the lower level away from prying eyes and ears.

"Many of Men have died for it. Kingdoms fell trying to possess it. It is something that only one person can wield."

McGonagall didn't favor the tone of the Headmaster's voice and she feared what 'it' might be.

"What is You-Know-Who is seeking?"

The older wizard looked his long time friend and companion in the eye. The gleam that was ever present behind half-moon shape glasses was gone and said the dreaded words…

"The Ring of Power."

oOoOo TBC oOoOo

A/N: How was it? Should I continue or call it quits? Tell me what you think, your comments and suggestion are greatly welcomed.

Nemesis

oOoOoOo

Teaser for Chapter 2: Not a bad move

Glorfindel inhaled then slowly released his breath. "Now, one at a time, please."

"My Lord, there is a large black cat in the garden near the lake."

"We have no animals as such in Imladris," he argued then the group heard another round of screams. Glorfindel ran off toward the commotion.


End file.
